Currently, pilot signals configured by a base station for a User Equipment (UE) are transmitted within a normal downlink subframe. For example, a Channel State Information Reference Signal (CSI-RS) has been introduced into a Release-10 (Rel-10) Long Term Evolution (LTE) system. The CSI-RS may be configured with 2, 4 or 8 ports.
Currently, there is no configuration in the Specification for the transmission of the pilot signal within a special downlink subframe, e.g., a Downlink Pilot Time Slot (DwPTS).